College Event
by RandoRagnarok
Summary: Sonic and the gang are attending Station Heights College and along with waking up late, Sonic also has to beat his friendly rival Jet but this time the hawk has a surprise in store. And why is Shadow so alarmed by it.First story here so please R
1. Chapter 1: Challenge

First off, the Disclaimer. I don't own Sonic or any other of Sega's famous characters! Wow, disclaimers are harsh! Ahem...First story here so tell me how I did and if you liked it, guess thats what R&R is. Onward to the story!!!

College Events.

The sun came through the window somewhat in a flash. It took about five minutes

for Sonic to realize that the sunlight was blaring on his face. The blue hedgehog stirred for a moment not wanting to get up but decided against it when his eyes came upon the clock, which read 7:56am.

"Man! I'm gonna be late again! For me to be the fastest thing alive, I sure am late a lot!" Sonic said as he jumped up out of his bed and put on his red and white sneaker boots.

He made his way to the bathroom and brushed his teeth when he heard a knock at the door. He ignored it but the knocking got louder and louder until it became a booming sound. Sonic couldn't take it anymore and he spit the toothbrush out of his mouth and stomped toward the door. He turned the knob and flung the door open in an angry manner.

"What!!!!" He yelled not knowing who was standing in front of him.

Jet the hawk stood unfazed in front of Sonic with his hands on his hips and a smug little smirk. Wave the Swallow was standing to his left with her arms crossed and Storm the Albatross stood at his right with a grin planted on his face.

"Oh, did I wake you?" said Jet in a sarcastic way.

"No, just disturbed me…as usual, so whadaya want? Sonic crossed his arms and began to tap his foot.

"A rematch is what I want, hedgehog! Last time I gave you some slack but this time I'll show you what true speed really is!" Jet pointed his finger in a cocky manner at Sonic who was only 3 feet away.

"Blah, blah, blah, C,mon bird breath, give it a rest will ya? I've heard that more times than I've trashed Eggbutt's robots and THAT'S a lot! Besides, riding extreme gear is fun but it's just not me and I'd toast ya on my feet!" Sonic had crossed his arms and presented his typical cocky smirk at this point.

Jet's smirk got wider and he looked at Wave and Storm and started laughing which in turn made them laugh as well. "Who said anything about extreme gear? Like I said, last time I gave you some slack. Meet me in Metal City at 5:00pm when your ready to lose…" Jet walked away with Wave and Storm close behind him.

Sonic stood there wide eyed for a minute trying to figure out what Jet meant. "No…extreme gear? He can't possibly think he can beat me with out it? Whew, I've heard of Bird Brains but Jet takes the cake!" Sonic turned around and glanced at the clock and his jaw dropped. " 8:10am! Stupid bird! Tails is gonna kill me this time!" With that he sped around the bed to his nightstand, grabbed and put his green shades which he was fond of recently on his head and darted out of his dorm, the burst of wind slammed his door when he ran out.

Shadow the Hedgehog stood silently around the corner from Sonic's dorm with his arms crossed. "No extreme gear? Hmph, that bird is up to something..." Shadow, then proceeded down a hall in the opposite direction as Sonic.


	2. Chapter 2: Tension

Whew! I finally have a review! If I get another one I'll put up Chapter 3! Wow, I make that sound like a bribe...Oh well, if it works, it works! Thanks goes to knuxnbat! Now, Onward to the story!

College Event

Chapter 2

"Why are you sleeping so much lately? I mean, I know its in a hedgehogs nature but you over do it, Sonic." Tails walked down the hall with Sonic, his two tails swayed left and right as he carried his book bag.

"Aww, C,mon Tails! Cut me some slack here! Besides, I still got there, right?" Sonic looked down at his best friend with a nervous smile knowing exactly what Tails was about to say.

"Yeah! 15 minutes later! You missed the exam and everything!" Tails sighed afterward and was gonna lecture Sonic yet again until a blur of pink appeared out of nowhere and skidded in front of the two revealing itself to be Amy Rose.

Amy waved at Tails and then marveled Sonic as usual. "So you and Jet are gonna have a rematch without extreme gear?!? Thats weird. Well, on Jet's part anyway. Don't you feel strange about it? I mean, you'd lap him 30 times over on foot!" She ranted on oblivious to the fact that Sonic and Tails walked past her.

"Wonder how she knew..." Sonic pondered before Tails tugged his arm and pointed at a poster on the hallway wall which had a picture of Sonic running and Jet standing at a funny drawn finish line. Tails began to read the writing above the picture. "Hey everyone! Do you want to finally see who is the fastest creature on this planet? Well your wait has ended! I, Jet the hawk will race AND beat that cocky blue hedgehog, Sonic! The race will be held at Metal City at 5:00pm! No Extreme Gear will be used this time around so get ready for the race that will prove once and for all who's the fastest!"

Sonic grinned and felt his adrenaline rush. "He's really serious! I guess he's finally lost it!"

By this time Amy skidded behind them with an angry look on her face "I'm gonna act like you guy's didn't just leave me, okay?" She exhaled and walked to Sonic's left before wrapping her arms around his arm. "Well, since their's no stopping you from a challenge in speed, the only thing I can say is good luck." She smiled up at him with a slight blush to her cheeks.

"Me? Need luck? In a race? I think your startin to lose it too Amy." His confidence was high as ever but who could blame him? He can run faster than the speed of sound and he saved the world on more than one occasion, he's even saved other worlds for that matter using his speed alone. The first race with Jet was on extreme gear and Sonic still beat him so whats another race with Jet with no extreme gear?

The three decided on going to the lunch area to get something to eat, the clocks in the hall read 10:45am and none of them had ate anything that morning.

Sonic and Tails walked towards the chilidog stand while Amy walked over to get a salad. When they all got what they wanted they searched for somewhere to sit. Most of the tables were full to their dismay.

"Okay, this is weird. The lunch room is never this crowded in the morning." Sonic scarfed down one chilidog and had 4 more on his plate.

"Maybe everyone is..." Tails noticed Jet, Wave, and Storm seated near a window and people hovering around them probably asking a million questions. Tails was gonna ask someone what was going on but looked over when he heard a familiar voice.

"Hey guys! I heard Sonic is gonna be racin ol'bird breath later today." Knuckles walked over while tossing a grape in the air and catching it in his mouth. Rouge was with him and had been wiping her mouth with a napkin showing that she just finished eating.

"You'd better be on your toes Sonic, I heard that extreme gear isn't the only thing Jet's good at." Rouge placed her fist on her hip and looked over at Jet and his gang.

"Don't worry about it, we all know Sonic already won." Knuckles punched his knuckles together and smirked. "Besides, when have you ever heard of Sonic losing in a race?

"C,mon guy's don't get your hopes up, I mean, yeah Sonic IS the fasting in the world and even Shadow was proven to be a tad bit slower than Sonic but if Jet is saying that he's not using extreme gear then what is he using" Tails looked at everyone and smiled to himself since he got them all thinking.

"Ya know what? Your right..." Sonic then began to walk toward Jet while his friends followed. People in the lunch room all turned their attention to Sonic and silently watched as the group of people that hovered over Jet and his friends all made an opening for Sonic.

Jet had his arm around Wave who was hugged up against him. He looked up with an irritated expression on his face from all the questions he had been asked but a grin appeared on his face when he saw his blue rival coming towards him. Storm, who was sitting across from Jet and Wave stood up ready to fight. This action led Knuckles to Sonic's side. Jet motioned for Storm to sit down and when he did Knuckles calmed down as well but the two fighters kept a menacing glare on one another.

"So, scared yet? Coming to forfeit?" Jet grabbed his sandwich with his free hand and took a bite out of it, it was clear what kind of sandwich it was when he slurped a worm in his beak. Sonic wasn't disgusted by it but a few people behind him was. Tails even threw his last chilidog in the garbage because of it.

"I'm not scared, I was just making sure you weren't gonna fake a leg injury to get out of racin me." Sonic tried to use psychology in a way so that Jet would tell him what he was using with out showing that he wanted to know.

"Heh, No way! This race is on, no holds bared! Just you and me..." Jet felt Wave rub closer to him when he said that.

"And me..." Shadow walked past everyone with his arms crossed and stood next to Sonic. "I'd have to say that you two racing would be quite boring and a waste of time but I'm interested to see what the big fuss is all about. Plus since people think that I'm slower than Sonic..." Shadow glared at Tails who in turn looked down and away from him with a sweat drop on his head. "I'll have to prove that the Ultimate Life Form is quite capable of beating him AND you."

Jet really didn't wish to race anyone else but the publicity he'd get from beating both Sonic and Shadow would be over whelming, he'd really prove that he's the fastest. Besides all of that, he already had Sonic and himself drawn out on the posters... "Looks like you got yourself a race..." Jet then stood up and helped Wave up. "Just be ready to lose..." He pushed by Shadow and Sonic while Storm literally walked into Knuckles knocking him down on his butt. Rouge calmed Knuckles down who was trying to run after the huge gray bird while Sonic and Shadow looked at each other.

"See you at the finish line..." Shadow said with a smirk and proceeded out the same exit Jet, Wave, and Storm did.

"Heh, not even in your dreams..." Sonic rubbed his nose and looked at his friends as the silence in the lunch room began to fade away.


	3. Chapter 3: Relaxation

Another review gets another chapter put up! Thanks again to knuxnbat! You guy's owe her a lot, haha! Alright then, lets get this story started!

College Event

Chapter 3

"So, your really going through with it? You do know that everyone will think that you've been cheating with your extreme gear all this time." Wave sat on Jet's bed leaning back on her hands and her legs crossed.

"At this point, Wave. I don't care what other people think. This is more than just a publicity stunt...even though I will be even more famous when I beat those pincushions but thats not the point. This is personal, I was known as the fastest creature in Babylon and probably the world! I was the one who could steal whatever I was sent to steal in less than a minute, no matter the circumstances! Then I hear that some blue hedgehog saves the world using his speed alone! Hmph, fastest thing alive...I'll show them..."Jet sat across from Wave at a wooden desk that didn't have much on it except a few papers and pencils. He had one leg propped up on the edge of the seat while his other just swung, his right arm was up on the back of the chair while his left arm was on the desk.

"Don't let it get to you, I know you can beat him, I know you can beat them both but just don't get ahead of yourself." Wave got up and walked behind Jet and began to massage his shoulders. "You've got to calm down first of all because your temper usually gets you in trouble. Second..." She reached her right hand down in her back pocket and pulled out a red Chaos Emerald. "Take this..."

Jet marveled the shiny red gem in front of his face but he then snapped back to reality. "No! If I use that then I'll be no better than that chaos control freak Shadow!" He turned his head away from it.

"Thats exactly why you need it...some time or another he's bound to use Chaos Control, which will not only slow Sonic down but it'll slow you down as well. We all know he takes that green Chaos Emerald everywhere he goes so I can bet that it'll be with him in the race. If you use this emerald just before he uses his, you'll not only be unaffected but you'll leave the both of them miles behind you!" She smiled as Jet took the glowing emerald and put it in his feathers. She then continued her massage which by this point had Jet nearly down in his seat.

At this time Storm barged in his dorm and hopped around frantically. "Boss, um Jet!, um Sir!" He put his hand to his forehead in a salute even though Jet told him millions of times not to do that. "I finished putting the new posters all around the college! Oh! And Metal City is off limits due to a recent earthquake! The damage there makes the place too dangerous to race in."

"Really? Hmm..."Jet placed his hand under his chin/beak and began to think and almost 30 seconds later he smirked. "Alright, then...Not only will we race through the damage of Metal City but we will also race through Splash Canyon, Egg Factory, Green Cave, Sand Ruins, cut around through Red Canyon, and Dark Desert then end back in Metal City which by then will be Night Chase. Storm, Go take all those posters down and re-do them. Put everything I just told you into the print and this time draw me standing on top of Sonic and Shadow holding a trophy and a victory sign" Jet nodded to himself liking his idea.

"Yes Sir! um. Boss!" With that said, Storm ran out of Jet's dorm and practically slammed the door only to say "sorry boss" in a muffled sorta way.

Jet just shook his head and forced himself to get up from Wave's gentle grasp on his shoulders. "C,mon, we'd better go...I have to prepare myself for this one." He stretched and found that he felt really loose. "Thanks Wave!"

Wave blushed but it was partially covered due to her violet colored feathers. "No problem, as long as your happy." She tightend up her head scarf and followed Jet out of his dorm.

Sonic and his friends had decided to use their free time for a game of football. It wasn't really a full game, as a matter of fact, it was only 2 on 2. Sonic had managed to find Silver the Hedgehog on their way outside to the field. Sonic and Tails were on Teams and Silver and Knuckles were on Teams. Amy, Rouge, Blaze and even Cream sat and cheered them on from the 8 seat high bleachers. Cream's elementary school was exactly across the street from the College and she usually came to see Amy or Tails when she got out of school which was 12:45pm and since she had been there for a while her watch read 1:00pm.

Sonic had just threw the ball to Tails who literally had to jump and fly a few feet to catch it. When he did, he landed and was gonna yell at Sonic for throwing it too high but he got scared when he saw the oncoming Knuckles lounge at him. "Ahhh!" Tails ducked down by reflex causing Knuckles to fly over and ram into Silver who also was in an attempt to tackle Tails. Soon after Tails looked up and sighed in relief

"Tails! Go!" Sonic yelled.

Tails looked in his hands and saw that he still had the ball and jumped abit. "Oh! Right." He began to run towards the touch down, his tails started to spin behind him to give a boost of speed. "I'm gonna do it! I'm gonna score a touch down!" Tails happily chanted to himself as the wind blew his bangs upward.

Silver came to and saw Tails running, he then aimed his hand at Tails's legs and made a fist resulting in Tails tripping and fumbling the ball.

"Ack! No!" Sonic, sped past them and jumped on the football. He was then surprised to see that it wasn't there or anywhere around him for that matter. "Huh? Where'd it go?!" Sonic began to look around and even under his legs when he stood up.

"Sonic!" Silver had a sneaky grin on his face and pointed up in the sky.

"Huh?" Sonic looked up to where Silver was pointing and saw the ball floating in a green aurora. "No way that's cheating!"

"Tell that to the judge! Haha!" Silver began to run towards the other end of the field where his and Knuckles's touchdown area was. The ball smoothly floated high above him as he ran.

"Wise guy eh?" "Sonic knelt down on one knee and placed his hand in the grass, soon after he began to spin dash in place, the more he revved up the more dirt, grass and smoke flew up behind him.

The girls cheered at the excitement of the game and even had some other people watching as well.

Sonic revved up one last time and exploded in a burst of speed towards Silver. A sonic boom was heard as soon as he launched himself forward.

"Oh no you don't!" Knuckles had slid in front of Sonic and braced himself for the impact and indeed there was. Knuckles had caught Sonic and tried his best to stop his pursuit but Sonic was slowly pushing Knuckles back, even Knuckles's feet left long dirt marks in the grass showing how hard his feet was planted. "Not...this...time...Sonic...!" Knuckles turned slightly and let Sonic's momentum do the work resulting in Knuckles spinning him around rapidly and launching him back towards the way he came from.

Sonic had uncoiled just as he flew through the field goal. "What the?!" He landed and tumbled a bit before regaining his balance. "Tails get that ball!"

Tails was still rubbing his chin since thats the area that he fell on when Silver tripped him. "Huh? Oh! Okay!" Tails jumped and began to fly towards the ball, he knew Silver was a slow runner so he didn't really worry about anything that is...until he latched himself onto the floating ball that was still floating even though Tails wrapped his whole body around it. "No way!" Tails tried pulling, beating and even jumping up and down on the ball but to no avail.

Silver made it to the touch down and let the ball and Tails fall into his hands. "Heh, Touchdown little guy." Silver taunted and gave the oncoming Knuckles a high five.

Sonic's jaw dropped and he fell backwards on his back and looked up into the sky. "Well...I'd rather get beat by Silver and Knucklehead than Eggman any day." He grinned, jumped up and sped on over to give congrats to his friends.


	4. Chapter 4: Plot

Wow, 2 reviews this time! Thanks knuxnbat and KnuxnDeppfan4life! is really Okay so by now you all know the rule, since I got 2 reviews, I'll put up 2 more Chapters. So with out further delay... Story time!

College Event

Chapter 4

Sonic scratched his head as he looked at the "new" posters of Jet standing on a badly drawn picture of him and Shadow. "Wow, whoever drew this one really needs to keep their day job." He finished reading the poster and grinned. "So, he's using all of those area's as one big race course? Good, racin around one track gets boring after the second lap.." He glanced up above the poster and stared at the clock. " 3.15pm, almost time..." He was startled when a frog landed on his head and a loud voice spoke behind him.

"Froggy! Don't jump on peoples heads, its not nice!" Big the Cat picked the frog from Sonic's head and placed it on his shoulder. "Oh! Hey Sonic. Aren't you suppose to be getting ready to race that green bird guy?

"I was born ready, besides I never lose in a race." Again, Sonic presented his cocky smirk.

"Never say never Sonic. Well, at least thats what the cute bunny told me awhile ago. I thought I'd never find Froggy again and when she told me that, It cheered me up and just a little while after that I found him!" By this time he had grabbed his little frog friend and nudged his cheek on Froggy's cheek..

"Okay then, I won't say never. I'll say its impossible." He laughed to himself.

"I guess that'll do." Big laughed as well, not because he felt like it but because Sonic did. " Me and Froggy were heading down to Splash Canyon, from what I hear, the seats are starting to fill really quick, even Metal City's seats are all full so I'll see ya at the race!" Big wobbled down the hall after he waved goodbye.

"Wow, everyone must have been waiting for me and Jet to race again...its not even 5:00pm yet and the seats are gettin full.

Sonic after pondering about this for a while sped off down the hall, around a corner and out of the College in a blur of blue. He skidded to a stop on the outskirts of Metal City. "Whoa, what hit this place? And Jet still wants to race here?" Half the road was debris, cars were flipped over and a few buildings were either leaning or had fallen over and crumbled. "Well, as long as no one got hurt, but it still looks dangerous for those people to be here..." he saw the tall bleachers filled with people and even though the race hadn't begun yet he could hear them cheering. "Right, if its a race they want, its a race they'll get." He turned around and sped back towards the school.

Tails and Knuckles had Math 1010 together and Knuckles usually copied Tails's work. The class ended at 4:45pm and they along with the rest of their class stormed out of the class, their teacher even hopped over the desk to see if he could get a seat at the race.

"We gotta hurry! Whoa!" Tails was running down the hall and a crowd of students who didn't see him

stampeded towards the two tailed pup. "Ahhh!!" He had his eyes closed waiting for the pain to come but when nothing happened for a few seconds he opened his eyes to see that he was dangling in the air. He then looked up and smiled when he saw Knuckles latched onto the ceiling, holding Tails's wrist.

"Looks like we're not the only ones who's excited about the big race." He let go of Tails and pulled his fist out of the ceiling revealing a big hole. "...lets go before someone notices that." Knuckles ran down the hall and out of the exit doors.

"Hey! Wait for me Knuckles!" Tails followed his hot headed friend out of the school.

Knuckles saw Rouge and the others all walking off campus towards Metal City. He then smirked and ran up behind Rouge and swooped her up in his arms. "Hey Bat gir----Ow!!!" Somehow Knuckles ended up with a shoe print on his cheek. "What was that for?!!?"

Rouge landed from her round house kick "Well, you shouldn't scare a lady like that!" She saw how angry Knuckles looked and tickled his chin with her finger. "Aww, you look so cute when your angry."

Knuckles tried his best to stay angry but it didn't work, he just calmed down and stayed silent until Amy spoke up.

"Do you two know where Sonic is?" Amy had a curious yet marveled look on her face.

"We thought he might of headed down to Metal City by now." Tails looked around just in case his theory was wrong.

"Psh, that hedgehog is probably in the lunch room devouring the chilidog stand..." crossing his arms, Knuckles looked towards the city.

Silver had blaze high in the air using his telekineses ability. "Do you see him around?"

Blaze looked towards the city and saw a lot of action going on. "I think he's at the city already!"

Silver lowered Blaze into his arms which brought a blush to both of their faces.

"What time is it now Tails?" Cream looked at Tails and smiled in her cute typical way.

Tails looked down at his watch "We're gonna be late! Its 4:55pm!" Tails yelled with a worried expression on his face.

"Then I guess I'll have to step in..."Shadow stood behind him with his arms crossed and a smirk on his face. "Come on...I won't say it again."

With that said everyone stood next to Shadow. Shadow then used his Chaos Control ability and they all warped to Metal City appearing near the bleachers near the starting line. There, they all saw Sonic behind the starting line doing his leg exercises while Jet spoke with Wave.

Amy was about to run towards Sonic until the announcer spoke, she winced at the familiar voice. "I'm thrilled that Jet asked me to host today's big event, even though I can be out planning my next doomsday plan or ways to build the Eggman Empire I chose to be apart of this to get my mind off of an irritating hedgehog!" Eggman glared down at Sonic from the announcement booth and got even more irritated when Sonic pulled his eye lid down and stuck his tongue out at him. "Grr...Anyway! Today's big race will start here at the damaged Metal City, the huge monitor screens around you will show their progress in the other courses. They'll end the race back here at Night Chase so if you've got things to do for the remainder of the day I advise you to go." Eggman cleared his voice. "The rules are simple, who ever gets to the finish line is the winner."

Shadow walked over behind the starting line and nodded to Sonic. "You'd best be prepared..."

Sonic grinned "good luck to you too Shadow"

Jet stayed quiet though the sneaky grin on his face made them wonder just what he was thinking.

Eggman aimed the camera at Sonic. "First up, we have the most annoying hedgehog in all the land, Sonic the Hedgehog!

Sonic bowed and waved at everyone before giving them his famous thumbs up sign.

The crowed cheered loudly, cheers could also be heard from the other courses as well. Amy, Tails, Knuckles, Cream, Rouge, Blaze, and Silver all rooted for Sonic at this point. Jet just growled.

Eggman growled some. "Next we have the always angry, black and red anti-hero, Shadow the Hedgehog!

"Hmph..." He closed his eyes and turned away from everyone.

Cheers were heard but not as much as Sonic. Out of Sonic's friends, only Rouge cheered for Shadow just because he was her best friend even though Knuckles glared at her soon after.

"And last but not least, we have..." Eggman fumbled around a bit and began to read something. 'The fastest, most talented, the more better than Sonic and Shadow, the amazing, the grand champion. Jet the Hawk!

Jet waved with both of his hands and did a back flip landing on both of his knees somewhat in a cool way.

Storm and Wave cheered from the sidelines along with a few muffled cheers, not nearly as many as Shadow or Sonic.

"Now the race will begin in..." Eggman pressed the button which set off the counter at

3..

Sonic got down in a sprinting position, he looked to his left at Shadow and then his right at Jet before looking back forward. "This is it..."

2..

Shadow uncrossed his arms, looked to his right at Sonic and Jet with a serious expression on his face before looking forward. "The Ultimate Life Form will not lose..."

1..

Jet looked over at Wave and nodded. Wave nodded back at Jet and secretly pushed a button which set off an explosive that she set on the side of an already leaning building.

Go!

"Huh?!" Sonic looked towards the explosion and saw the building about to fall on a bleacher full of civilians. "No!" He looked at Shadow who was thinking the same thing.

At that time Jet took off his gloves revealing his hands to be wings which brushed back into a birds natural wing shape. He jumped into the air and flapped his wings once which launched him off in a burst of speed, the wind around him was the same exact wind that appeared when he first met Sonic and knocked him off of his extreme gear. "Hehe, later losers!" Jet darted off in the distance.

"Shadow sped to the bleachers and placed his hand on the front of it. "Chaos Control!" He warped the the huge bleacher and the people away from the building before Sonic spin dashed up into it causing the building to crumble into pieces that would of crushed the people in the bleachers.

Sonic landed next to Shadow and made his thumbs up sign but he blinked when Shadow's hover shoes exploded with energy and he skated off.

"Hey!" Sonic began to run and soon the race had begun.

Eggman stared for a few minutes. "Why didn't I think of that?" He sighed and watched the three racers on the moniter.


	5. Chapter 5: Speed

Lets see how many reviews I get this time! Wow, this is addicting! Okay like I promised, here's another chapter. Onward to the story of storyness! That was corny...

College Event

Chapter 5

Jet just made it through a cracked and damaged blue tunnel and was soaring off the ramp to get a boost from the ring booster floating ahead. "I know it was wrong but whats a little head start." He grinned and shot through the booster.

Shadow looked back at Sonic and launched a few energy blasts back at him. "You might as well quit now, your not getting pass me!"

Sonic dodged left and right and sped up to Shadow's side. "You mean business don't you buddy!" He was nearly rammed by Shadow but he sped up even more and got in front of Shadow then to make matters worse, he began to run backwards.

Shadow, already enraged from the "buddy" comment was officially pissed off at Sonic now. "You dare mock the Ultimate Life Form?!" Shadow slowed down a bit and his skating turned into a spin ball. His body glowed a green-ish tint indicating that he was using the chaos emerald. Shadow rolled faster and was trying to run over Sonic.

"Whoa!" Sonic turned around and started running normally when Shadow sped up. Sonic decided to really run because Shadow was trying to kill him and Jet was still ahead of him. Sonic's legs began to blur out and he soon dashed way ahead of Shadow who still managed to keep up due to the chaos emerald.

Tails pointed at the screen " Look at that! The race just started and he's already playing around!" he laughed at his friends antics.

Cream laughed as well. "Mr. Sonic is always having fun, I guess thats why everyone loves him."

"Fun or not, he'd better stay on his toes. Shadow can pack a real bag full of pain!" said Silver, remembering when he and Shadow fought and he got kicked in the back of his head by Shadow's hover boots.

"Aw, don't worry. Sonic and Shadow do this all the time. Its nothing new really." Amy smiled some after Silver calmed down.

Blaze leaned on Silver and continued to watch the monitor. "Even so, Sonic can get out of anything and always get through it on the good end." She began to remember when Sonic helped save her world.

Silver, not really knowing Sonic all that well in the first place just listened to everyone's opinion on him. Sonic had befriended Silver soon after the events of Silver trying to kill him but thats just how Sonic is and the more Silver heard of Sonic and his heroic acts, the more he felt he knew him.

Knuckles and Rouge hadn't heard anything the other's had said or paid any attention to the race for that matter.

"He just needs a friend and I'm the only one he trusts!" Rouge yelled at Knuckles

"I understand that but you don't have to run and be all in his face every time he skids his elbow!" Knuckles argued back.

"I...I don't!" Rouge new that every time Shadow got hurt she was there patching him up.

"Ha! You can't even come up with a better excuse!" Knuckles pointed at her.

Charmy the Bee flew by with 3 bags of popcorn and 2 hotdogs. He was oblivious at the fact that he bumped Rouge into Knuckles in his quest to take Vector and Espio their food. He didn't even notice Tails or Amy, let alone anybody else.

Knuckles and Rouge stood there, blushing madly with there lips pushed together. A few seconds later they hopped back in a blur of color and looked away from each other with their arms crossed yet the red-ish tint in their cheeks still stayed.

"That Shadow is like an angry bull! Just look at that anger!" Eggman yelled over the microphone. "While those two are having it out, Jet is just making his way to the more dangerous parts of Metal City!"

Jet had barely managed to avoid a huge piece of debris "Whoa, maybe this wasn't a good idea." he then shook his head. "Who am I kiddin, this is perfect! ...Huh?" He looked back to see a cloud of dust coming towards him, cars and debris were knocked out of the way and soon the hawk could see that Shadow was the one causing it and a few feet in front of him was Sonic. "Ack! I'd better not play around!" He flapped his wings again and darted off just swooping around a turned over train.

"Hey there's Jet!" Sonic saw the green dot ahead and grinned.

Shadow uncoiled from his spin ball form and more energy was put into his skates sending him past Sonic. "And I'll be the one to pass him!"

Sonic narrowed his eyes at this and then smiled "We'll see!" Sonic sped up even more.

"Those hedgehogs think they'll actually beat me? This race hasn't even begun yet..." He did a barrel roll as he turned to head out of Metal city and ten seconds later so did Sonic and Shadow.

"Wow, Metal City was shorter than before...must be because of the damage..." Sonic had made it out to a very large grass filled plain. The Courses were all set 5 miles apart from each other, nothing but grass and wind.

Sonic grinned brightly " Oh yeah! Now I don't have to hold back! "With that said he sped up to the point where the background blurred out. He noticed Shadow was doing the same thing. "Hehe, Surprised your able to keep up!

Shadow grunted and soon saw Jet getting closer and closer until they were all 3 feet apart from each other.

"What?! How did you too catch up so quick?!" Jet yelled.

"Do you really need to ask that?" Sonic smart mouthed and ran underneath Jet and soon passed him.

Shadow was really beginning to get pissed off since he seemed to be getting left out of their conversation. "Right then..." He soon pulled out the green chaos emerald and gripped it tightly.

Jet's keen hawk eyes caught Shadow's action and he smirked. "Looks like Wave was right..." He began to absorb the red emeralds power that was tucked away in his feathers.

Sonic had sped way ahead of them at this point, hardly knowing what was going on. "Heh, they should of known that I was the fastest."

"Chaos Control!" Shadow held the emerald up and soon slowed everything down... except Jet who was moving just as fast as Sonic was going. "What?! But how?!"

Jet pulled his eye lid down and stuck his tongue out at Shadow much like Sonic does but instead, Jet blew causing him to make the sound as well. " Thanks hedgehog!" he flew past Sonic in the blink of an eye followed by Shadow a few seconds later.

Sonic blinked when the effect wore off and he narrowed his eye brows " That was SO not cool..." His legs then moved into the position of a figure eight and he exploded off.


	6. Chapter 6: Action

Didn't think I'd actually get to 6 chapters. This quite fun! Okay since I've gotten another review, I guess I have to do my end of the bargain. Well here is chapter 6! forward March!

College Event

Chapter 6

"Whoa! Did you just see that?! Jet some how countered the Chaos Control!" Tails said, pointing out the obvious.

"Which means Jet must also have a Chaos emerald..." Knuckles walked next to Tails.

"But If Jet and Shadow both has a chaos emerald then Sonic is outmatched by a long shot!" Silver looked at Tails and Knuckles who both looked back at the screen.

"Isn't their something we can do?" Amy had a hint of worry in her voice.

"Don't worry Amy, Mr. Sonic will come up with something. He always does!" Cream chirped up and amazingly opened the door of hope in everyone's hearts.

"Your right little one.."Blaze put her hand on Creams head and smiled.

Eggman hadn't laughed so hard in his life, the thought of Sonic being outmatched by Shadow and Jet. Yes, Eggman was having a ball. "It looks like Shadow and Jet has entered the watery hills of Splash Canyon! And...Sonic is..." Holds in a laugh which came out anyway. "In last place, way behind! Haha!"

Amy glared up at the announcement booth and launched her hammer up through the window only to hear a loud "Bang" and a groan from Eggman through the loud speakers.. "Hmph, that'll shut'em up!

"I don't know how you did it bird but I'm impressed..." Shadow looked at Jet who was flying at his right side.

Jet just grinned and pulled out the emerald from his feathers. "This look familiar?"

"So, it was a chaos emerald. Your not as dumb as you look..." Shadow just rail grinded up, jumped to another rail and landed back on the ground a few feet ahead of Jet.

"Your the one who's gonna look dumb when I beat you." Jet just swooped over and flew threw a ring booster which launched him pass Shadow.

"That'll be the day..." Shadow's hover boots went into action when he soared over the river and up the water fall.

Jet just flew over the river and up the water fall with ease giving him a few feet ahead of Shadow.

Sonic had just grinded up the rail that Shadow was on and landed. " Geez, I hate being last...but hey, I might as well give them some fame for a few more minutes." he smiled and headed towards the river, but instead of letting the water take him to the water fall he jumped to the closest mountain he could then jumped from that mountain to the next until he was higher than the water fall. Sonic then used his homing attack to shoot himself to the top of the water fall and when he got there he continued running. "Yeah right!, I'm not getting wet, race or no race!" Sonic saw one of Jet's feathers on the ground and laughed.

Big hadn't gotten a seat in the bleachers like he wanted to, instead he made a seat on the top of the cave entrance that led to the rainbow water fall and he was waiting for the racers to come through. "Huh? Hey, look Froggy! There they are! Where's Sonic?" Big tried to look around but he lost his balance and fell all the way on the ground landing on his back. Froggy had managed to stay on top of the cave and sweat dropped at it's over sized friend's clumsyness. Big sat up and blinked at the oncoming hedgehog and Bird.

"C,mon you think those moves can get past mine? I've hardly begun to play hard hedgehog!" Jet glared at Shadow.

"You've hardly begun to play? Ha! You haven't seen what the Ultimate Li—" Shadow had skated directly into Big's stomach and surprisingly hadn't move Big an inch.

Big looked down at the black and red hedgehog that was wedged in his belly and sweat dropped. "Sorry..."

Jet's laughing echoed throughout the cave and not only embarrassed Shadow even more than he already was, knowing everyone can see him in the monitor but made his temper flare and not only that...

"Thanks Big!" Sonic ran past Big and Shadow with a wave.

Sonic had passed Shadow and after squirming his way out of the flubbery, furry abyss that is Big's belly. Shadow continued on in the race with a very mean expression on his face.

Sonic had remembered rainbow waterfall from his last time here and always had the urge to jump off the caves exit so he sped up and when he got to the edge he leaped and began to soar for awhile. "Wow! Now this is what I call getting some air!" he looked down and noticed Jet was having some trouble against the strong gusts of wind in this area so he grinned in a sneaky way and fell towards the green bird.

"Grr...stupid wind..." Jet had slowed down quite a bit due to the wind blowing him back. "Of all the day's I choose to race Its got to be a win—ACK!!!" He turned his head half way around to see Sonic riding on his back like a horse. "Get off of me!!!!"

Sonic looked to a camera and waved knowing he had the crowed laughing. "Why? I saw that you were having trouble so I was just giving you a little help."

"I don't need any help, now get off!!!" Jet stopped flapping his wings and started squirming around not noticing how fast they were heading towards the ground.

Sonic laughed a bit more until he saw Sonic dart down past them with a smirk. "Well Jet, I'll see ya around!

Sonic hopped off of Jet's back and began to free-fall the rest of the way down trying to catch Shadow.

Jet had sighed and began flapping his wings a little too late and smacked the ground with swirly eyes. After awhile he got up and clenched his fists "Darn that hedgehog!!!" He ran, jumped and flew forward in attempt to catch and pass them both.

Shadow turned through the exit of Splash Canyon and came to a rather odd looking field, half the ground was made of metal and the other half was concrete. He looked in the distance and saw Egg factory though it was very faint, he knew that was there next location.

Sonic had sped out 5 seconds before Shadow. "I thought this was gonna be boring but...this is great!" he saw Shadow ahead of him and decided to speed up again since there were no obstacles in the way. So with out much effort he ran even more and came up behind Shadow fast and was soon at Shadow's right side. "Hello!"

"You..." Shadow smirked. " Chaos..." Shadow started.

"Oh no ya don't!" Sonic quickly brought his right leg around to trip Shadow while skidding with his left foot.

Shadow fell and tumbled for a while until he slowed down and stopped.

Jet flew over Shadow and had caught up with Sonic who had slowed down some to execute his little move.

Shadow growled and slowly stood up, going that fast and falling was a very painful experience. He was a bit bruised but nothing he couldn't handle. "Argh!!! CHAOS CONTOL!!!" He held the green emerald up and it glowed brightly.

Jet grinned as he absorbed the red emeralds power, it's red-ish tint covered his outline.

"Heh, not this time!" Sonic noticed what Jet did last time and decided to use it to his advantage. Sonic leaped toward Jet and grabbed his tail feathers resulting in Sonic's outline getting covered as well.

" What the?! You again?!" Jet looked back at Sonic who was waving at him.

"Sorry buddy, I needed a lift!" He grinned brightly as the Chaos Control effect slowed down everything around them..

Shadow- Slowly began to catch up fueled by rage alone. "How dare they mock me..."

Sonic noticed the effect fading away and he hopped on Jet's back and acted as if he was surfing for a while before he jumped off of Jet, waved and purposely revved his legs so dirt and dust would cover Jet.

Shadow slowly ran past Jet as the bird coughed and tried to recover from Sonic's prank.

Sonic saw the Egg Factory clear as day, as a matter of fact, they were all only a mile away. The blue hedgehog turned to look at Jet and Shadow then turned to look at the Factory before smiling and speeding towards the entrance, where he could hear the crowds of people cheering in the bleachers.


End file.
